


等不及你說喜歡

by cstKJJK



Category: kj
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstKJJK/pseuds/cstKJJK





	等不及你說喜歡

*温柔甜

*夏谌

*不上升

想来想去，还是最想和你一起去游乐园

＂浩轩，走吧进场了＂

夏常安带着笑意的嗓音透过耳膜传进谌浩轩正在放空的脑袋里，回过神来谌浩轩转身接过夏常安手里的爆米花和可乐

对于谌浩轩偶尔的失神夏常安没当一回事，电影准备开始两人并肩依序进场

夏常安之于谌浩轩是无可替代，谌浩轩之于夏常安是超过十年的习惯，两人从小一起长大的竹马，即使是高考后也没能把两人拆开，考到同一所大学住在同个宿舍，是大学生活里最亲密的舍友，但他两最合适的代名词还是友达以上，恋人未满，小小心思塞满最澎湃跳动的心脏，心跳砰砰都快跳出嗓子眼还是能止住变成嘴角微弯

谌浩轩看着电影里的场景，画面中的烟花倒映在身边人的眼里，真好啊！他的璀灿星河也有自己的驻足，关于美好的定义，谌浩轩认为大概都和夏常安有关

夏常安很想认真看电影，但今天谌浩轩的频频失神让他有些担心，一直想开口询问，但每个想开口的瞬间，谌浩轩又会抬头重新专注于电影，夏常安只得一次次作罢，直到眼前的烟花一朵朵地绽放，即使只是大屏幕依旧美得让人屏息，尤其是他转头看像谌浩轩时对方也望向自己，夏常安忍不住伸手戳向谌浩轩跑出来的小梨涡

午夜的电影散场后也不过零星几人，夏常安正准备起身就被谌浩轩拉住手，他看见谌浩轩开口说了些话，但耳边电影院的散场广播让他听不清，正想凑过去谌浩轩就放开了手站起来往出口迈步

＂浩轩你刚刚要和我说什么？＂

离开电影院后两人走在人行道上，夏常安也不明白怎么会在冬天的夜里出来看午夜场电影，大概是因为一起看的人是谌浩轩，不过谌浩轩的身子比自己要弱，看着他有一下没一下地搓热自己的手，夏常安没多想就把对方的手拉过来塞在自己的口袋，两只手握在一起夏常安没觉得奇怪只想着这家伙的手果然是冰的

谌浩轩还在想着如何回应夏常安的疑问又被夏常安的动作吓了一跳，一时又忘了自己刚组织好的语句

等了好久夏常安都没有得到回应，夏常安止住了步伐没再前进，稍稍用力地拽了一下对方的衣角，夏常安的脾气带点倔，今天的谌浩轩让他很担心，他迫切地想知道对方到底怎么了

沉默地对视，谌浩轩终是认输

＂你别盯着我了，我回答你还不行吗？＂

如果搁在平时谌浩轩肯定也跟夏常安倔，但他今天情感多过于理性，他不想比谁倔，有些事他想求个快活，虽然他内心相信答案会是肯定

＂那行，你快给我说＂

夏常安得到自己想要的答案，就拉谌浩轩就着一旁的石阶坐下

＂午夜场电影通常和谁看？＂

＂朋友啊！这不是跟你一起来了吗？＂

夏常安不明白谌浩轩的问题，不解地歪头看向谌浩轩

＂你看刚刚电影院里都是什么？＂

谌浩轩嘴角的笑意越来越深，好像设了陷阱在等猎物进洞的小白兔

＂恩．．．都是情侣，哎浩轩不带这样的啊，就算是单身狗也有看午夜场电影的权利＂

当谌浩轩的脑袋瓜开始运转就连夏常安也跟不上，所以夏常安也只有乖乖回答问题

＂我说都啊！夏常安你明白我意思吗？＂

谌浩轩看着夏常安脸色从疑问到理解再到脸红，他笑得眉眼弯弯，他不打算让对方开口继续把想说的话说完

＂不知道从什么时候开始就变喜欢了，刚开始有点害怕你会不会觉得我很恶心，但我觉得你看我的眼神和我看你的样子所差无几啊！当然如果并不是我想的这样．．．你就当我在说梦话吧．．．＂

谌浩轩讲到后来也带着不确定，也许夏常安脸红只是不知所措的反应，谌浩轩干脆用双手掩住脸颊，最后的乞求从指缝中漏出来

＂谌浩轩你怎么这么过分啊！自己先告白还想躲起来！＂

夏常安反复思索谌浩轩的意思，终于理解后就感觉刚刚电影里的烟花又在自己脑袋里施放了一次，夏常安扳正谌浩轩的身子，把掩住脸颊的双手拉开来，两个脸都红成苹果的男孩看着彼此，最后还是夏常安先认输把刚刚还差距三十公分的距离拉近成鼻尖抵着锁骨，如果害羞真的会冒烟，那晚归的过路人一定能看见两缕烟

＂夏常安，午夜场电影我只想和你一起看，爆米花我不想再自己吃一桶，特别版的造型吸管杯我也想你买给我＂

＂这份喜欢藏了好久，虽然你有点笨，但我还是想等你先说，直到前几天班上在组织要去游乐园问我去不，我想来想去还是最想和你一起去游乐园＂

好长一段时间夏常安都没开口，静静地听着怀里的全世界诉说着对他的喜欢

＂夏常安你做什么不说话？＂

也许是今天说得话太多有些口干，谌浩轩安静下来问了一句 

＂我们明天就去游乐园吧，在摩天轮最高处接吻可以永远在一起的老掉牙传说我们去试试看＂

＂那个传说一定会是真的＂

他的全世界和他的宇宙在冬夜石阶上交换了一个最暖的吻

END


End file.
